bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maira Sumisu
(DNA Eater)|birthday = May 23rd|age = Unspecified|gender = Female|height = 149 cm|weight = 39 kg|blood type = B+|affiliation = Mitcheru Sumisu (twin),|previous affiliation = Seireitei (loosely)|occupation = Violinist|base of operations = Fuketsu Tokai, Human World|relatives = Mitcheru Sumisu, Jonasan Sumisu, Jeremii Sumisu|education = Home schooled|shikai = Yakubyougami|bankai = Not Yet Revealed.|japanese voice = Aya Hisakawa}}"Provoke the tiger and get the claws..." ''-'' Maira Sumisū (ミュラ名 鍛冶屋, Sumisu Maira; literal translation "Myra Smith") is a DNA Eater, more commonly recognized as a Minsei. His younger fraternal twin sister. Despite her innocent and gentle visage, however, lurks a deeply imbalanced and psychotic individual that craves the destruction of her elder brother and anyone who could separate her from being with her twin; her "love" has been, on numerous occasions, considered to be incestuous instead of familial, although the truth of the former's suspicion has never been fully disclosed. Appearance Maira's appearance is that of a young woman in her early teens with waist length red hair either left straight or curled, depending on her mood, kept up in a topknot ponytail or straight down her back; her eyes are violet in color, and she has ivory skin tone. Often, she can be seen in a school girl's uniform while walking around the city, or dressed a bit more revealingly in a black silk shirt with a matching skirt and heels. As a child, her hair was decidedly lighter and a pink hue in color, kept in two ponytails held secure with a ribbon, often wearing a plaited skirt and a collared shirt, Personality Maira is capable of being stoic, calm, and level-headed. As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful, in comparison to Jeremī's indifference, Jonasan's cruelty, and her twin's sensitivity. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and she never speaks to anyone else but her twin. There is a great deal of loyalty and courtesy expressed to her twin, doing his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities, even to an obsessive degree, which might even carry over romantically, although this has yet to be proven. 'Synopsis' Unknown Entity Arc *Burīchi: Mishiranu Jittai History TBD Equipment Gigai: Maira can be seen occasionally around the city, walking with her twin or alone, in her Gigai. Sword: The Zanpakutō is normally hidden in her shirt, within reaching distance so that she can easily grab it while in the middle of a confrontation. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Maira knows a little bit more than the basic-levels of Zanjutsu, which she has shown less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However after much training and hard work, her skill drastically improved. She has shown herself to be capable enough to hold her own in a battle. Kidō Expert: Maira's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō, amongst her known skills are those for binding, healing and destruction. However, as she said herself, while her Kidō skill is very high, the sheer power of them is just average compared to others. She is able to switch from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She can use a high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power. She has also shown great skill for using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells simultaneously, though she requires the incantation for high-level spells simultaneously. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is actually powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Her strength is displayed when she picks up Jacqueline with her own two hands, able to throw her in the air and through a window, despite her size. Pierre Poing Master '(roughly translated from French meaning "''Stone Fist"): She was also seen in a Gigai fighting enemies with her physical strength (kicking, punching, etc.). She is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat with augmented strength and capable of countering the swift and accurate attacks. '''Vol Master (roughly translated from French meaning "Flight"): Similar to the Shinigami's Shunpo style and the Arrancar's Soniodo, members of the Minsei and Keshigomu are able to use Vol, which propels the person across a great distance, leaving behind only the sound similar to a firecracker going off. Keen Intellect: Repeatedly, Maira has shown herself to be very intelligent, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with combination attacks. High Spiritual Power: Being a member of the DNA Eater race, Maira boasts a high spiritual energy and is capable of exerting large amounts of reiatsu when needed to intimidate and force others into submission without words or even drawing her blade. Zanpakutō Yakubyougami (疫病神, Jinx; literal translation "God of Pestilence") in its sealed state takes on the form of a tantō with a royal blue sheath, decorated with golden butterflies and a light purple and white tassel dangling from the end. As a spirit, Yakubyougami takes on the form of a young boy wearing a royal blue kimono, on the back is the Yin and Yang symbol, a cruel smirk stretching across his lips. Shikai: It is released by the command "Mock once, embarrass twice, but if it occurs thrice, your end is nigh..." (はやした 1 回、 2 回困らせ、しかし、それは 3 度が発生した場合は、あなたの終わり近いです。, Mogi kai , kai, haji shimasu ga, kai hassei shita baai hai, anata no owari chikaku). Maira throws her tantō in the air where it flips three times rapidly, becoming envoloped in a red colored reiatsu before structurally reforming to becoming a slightly unusual katana in her hand. The katana has a black hilt with red rhombus patterns, the guard circular, but the blade itself is strange, the sheath plain black with white string wrapped around the hilt thickly. Shikai Special Ability: Yakubyougami gives Maira the ability to implement compulsory commands to her opponent's brain via the ear and eyesight. The only drawback to this skill, however, is that Maira is forced to repeat the command at least two to three times before the Shikai's ability can take place to reinforce the subservient hold placed on the opponent, this skill is imperfect and can be broken with enough concentration. *'Houjiru' (奉じる, To Obey): By swinging her katana at her opponent under the pretense of cutting them, Yakubyougami is coated faintly in Maira's reiatsu; a light whistling noise or the glint of the sun reflected off the blade enters the opponent's field of vision, perhaps not enough to distract or cause concern to even the most season of adversaries until they fall under her compulsion after hearing a command three times. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Maira's fighting theme song is Anyone, Anymore by Lovex, the theme being Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin, and the soundtrack's Orchard of Mines by Globus. Category:DNA Eater Category:Shinigami